Mr Music
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: A personal rough interpretation of the song Mr. Music. :3 hope you like! No pairings.


*Of course, I own nothing. D: I hope you like this.*

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mr. Music<em>

_Hug me tighter_

_Hey Mr. Music_

Miku was sitting on a bench nearby, not knowing why she was there. Her food was already eaten. She wasn't waiting for anyone, even though it looked like she was.

She was thinking.

_My heart's been a little off lately_

Her hair wasn't in her signature pigtails. She was wearing a small dress, a hat, leggings, and flats. Most people would assume she was waiting for a date. Her eyes were looking into the sky, but her mind was in a different world all together. Miku may have looked normal if you were passing by and saw her, but she knew she was feeling off…and not in a good way.

_I locked in my heated heart and couldn't go forward._

Today was her birthday, the day she was _supposed _to be happy. But Miku was less than happy. Her long time boyfriend was cheating on her ever since they started dating to satisfy his "needs". Her past friends, all the betrayal, it made her lock herself up. But not even she could escape the prison she had made for herself.

She sighed and buried her face in her hands, not knowing what to do anymore. She couldn't move on, it was just too hard.

* * *

><p>Luka was sitting on her couch, once again thinking of her past. Now, nothing matched.<p>

Her baggy pants and shirt made her look heavier than she was, her jacket and scarf made it look like she was dressing for the winter, even though it was only autumn. Her hair, which was tied into a bun, and her heels made her look like she was going somewhere fancy.

_I only kept on looking back at the good old days_

The pink haired woman remembered her days in high school, before work, before the real world. Being with her friends, griping about homework, arguing with her parents about chores, having crushes, going to parties. It was the good life for her back then.

_And forgot to look for happiness of today_

She now had no time to follow her passion for singing, her boss was a flirt, and although she still hung out with her friends, it was less often than she would have liked. Luka never noticed that because of all her thoughts of the good old days, she had forgotten all about the good times she had now. She could still have plenty of fun.

* * *

><p>Rin was bored. Standing outside, waiting for nothing at all. She adjusted her earmuffs, re-strapped her boots, and waited again. Her casual wear seemed perfect for the weather, but Rin was bored. Discontent with her bratty sister, her doting mother, and he oppressive father, she ran out of the house, not knowing where to go.<p>

_When the plain everyday overlap,_

She hated the word "normal", it meant there was just her and routine. A routine she was tired of. Her instincts, the ones she always wanted to keep sharp, were dulling and weak. If someone tried to attack her, or some unexpected news came up, she would be defenseless against the shock. Rin hated being defenseless.

_my instinct becomes a little more weak_

She just wanted to prepare herself, to find the dose of excitement she needed in her boring, plain, and frustrating life.

* * *

><p>Miku began to cry, not knowing what to do anymore. She felt like her life was pointless.<p>

_It's hard to live_

It was so hard to live like this, discontent, lonely, and sad. Miku couldn't stand it. She needed a way to let it all out.

* * *

><p>Luka sighed, turning on the T.V., but not really paying attention.<p>

_Not needed_

When she was with her friends, they would always talk about their awesome jobs, or their boyfriends, or how nice their dreams were going. Luka was always ignored during there conversations, because nothing was working out right for her. She didn't feel needed, and it sucked.

* * *

><p>Rin was sitting down now, wondering how to recover what she once had.<p>

_And lacking_

All those things she had before, they were all dulled and weakened. The daily life had finally gotten to her. This once cheerful, confident girl was only a shadow of what she once was. And Rin hated that she knew that. That everyone around her knew that.

* * *

><p><em>I'm like that and I'm just not fun<em>

All three of them knew how messed up and monotone their lives were. How the past always got to them. They weren't what the used to be at all. What they _should _be was a long way off, and they knew that as well.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mr. Music<em>

_Hug me tighter_

Miku sat there once again, her tears were shed. But for some reason, she was singing. Letting the music embrace her, Miku never thought it would feel this good.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mr. Music<em>

_Let me dance_

Luka heard a song on the radio, got up, turned off the T.V. and suddenly began to dance. She loved the feeling; the nostalgia of it was all coming back to her.

* * *

><p><em>Embrace me with the warmth<em>

_that you gave me_

_Keep on groovin'_

Rin started to sing, her voice ringing throughout. She remembered her childhood friend, he had taught her how warm music could be. She felt silly now for forgetting. Singing her heart out was something that made Rin… Rin! That cheesy line…"Keep on groovin'" was something she never forgot. It was buried in regret, and her passions were now emerging once again.

* * *

><p>Another Miku was taking a walk around the lake nearby. This one had read glasses, her hair done in low pigtails, and she was wearing a red shirt and a brown skirt and boots. This Miku did this to de-stress herself, but it was failing. All her worries and hesitations were too slimy to grab a hold of. Her whole self felt murky.<p>

_Even my worries and hesitations are still murk_

She had just gotten her heart broken by the boy she was in love with for seven years, and it _hurt. _Add tests and a total self esteem loss, and you've got her issue.

_So they gather in my heart as to almost puncture it_

She didn't notice the tears dripping onto the ground, or that she was standing still. Her heart was tearing apart from the inside.

* * *

><p>Two friends, one green haired girl and one blond boy were in the girl's home, waiting for the notices from Crypton's Academy of Music. They had both come back from an outing.<p>

"We were so hopeful before…weren't we Len?"

"But we can still be hopeful! We've got talent Gumi, you have to ignore what those girls said! And I have to ignore what those boys said as well!"

And all their hopes and dreams depended on a flimsy piece of paper.

_The hope that was wrapped around a plain and loose thing_

But after harassment and major put downs from other applicants, their hope was shrinking. Gumi was once suicidal and Len used to be depressed. The confidence they had could easily crumble.

_And was slowly starting to become smaller_

* * *

><p>The other Miku was crying even more now, but then stopped quickly. She knew that the hope she had wouldn't disappear. It could have been a misunderstanding. She hadn't actually been rejected, so there was still a chance! She didn't want to lose it…no. She <em>wouldn't <em>lose her hope.

_I won't lose it_

* * *

><p>Gumi was sitting down on the bed, feeling more depressed than ever. But, she knew Len deserved better. That her family deserved better. She was going to be a good friend and a good family member. But…she was doing this for herself as well. She didn't want to erase the hope she had when there was always a chance. Who cares what those girls say!<p>

_Erase it_

* * *

><p>Len was in the kitchen getting snacks. He remembered all those harsh words they said to him. It hurt. But just because of that, he shouldn't try and stop his hope from growing. It wasn't fair to anyone who knew him. It wasn't fair to himself. So, fro everyone out there who supported or would support him, he would try his best to keep his hope growing. He didn't want to stop it.<p>

_Or stop it_

* * *

><p>The three were all thinking, they couldn't give up on themselves just yet. There was still so much to do. There was still a chance, so why should they give up just yet?<p>

_I won't give up on myself_

They knew what to do now, they wouldn't give up. Not now, not ever.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mr. Music<em>

_Stop the time_

The blue haired Miku wanted the time to stop, just so she could embrace her feelings in song. She didn't care if people didn't like it, it just mattered that it was letting her freeze time for her and her only. Just so she could accept herself for who she is.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mr. Music<em>

_Enchant me_

Gumi was singing again, she wanted the music to enchant her. No...not just her. Everyone around her, so they can be just as comforted as she is right now.

* * *

><p><em>Show me the dream<em>

_Like the start of a love_

_Keep on movin'_

Len just wanted to see the dreams he had, he wanted his love for singing to show him how far his hope alone could take him. He wanted to see how hopeful he could truly be. The dream he wanted everyone to see, all of their hopes leading them to their own dreams. Even for a moment, a moment was all that was needed. The feeling of love, any sort of love was what the world needed. He remembered his childhood friend's silly quote, the one she would say all the time "Keep on movin'". Funny, but sweet at the same time.

* * *

><p>A young man with glasses was playing the piano, wanting to shine. Always being bullied, ignored, left him a reclusive character. But when he was alone and playing this instrument, all his feelings were let out. He loved the freedom. But now he felt more free going somewhere public...like the square. He took his keyboard and went out the door.<p>

* * *

><p>Another young man was playing the guitar. His studies were crappy… his life was a hard one. But the guitar took that all away. It was like a way to say "I am who I am and I'm damn proud of it!" He loved the feeling of it. But for some odd reason, he went off to the square, bringing his guitar with him.<p>

_Hey Mr. Music_

A little girl, wearing heeled boots that were usually put on, was holding a teddy bear. Her brown sweater, red skirt, yellow shirt, back leggings, and brown hat made the pigtailed girl looked like a little fashion princes. Just like her mother liked it. Unlike her mother's persuasions of her being a model, Yuki wanted to be a singer instead. Her father liked that idea. Her mother did not.

_You've given me_

_Such a cool buzz_

_Hey Mr. Music_

The feeling throughout her body when she sang, Yuki never wanted it to leave her.

_Livened up_

_My boring days_

_Hey Mr. Music_

Her life was boring usually. School, modeling, homework, sleep, more modeling, sleep. But when she sang, that all changed. Her life became her dream world.

_C'mon _

_Show me_

_An even_

_An even more wonderful world_

She wanted the music to show her more, to show her how wonderful her life could be if her mother would let her sing.

_Hey Mr. Music_

_With that_

_Fantastic_

_Magic of yours_

Yuki always thought music was like magic, something that could change so much. Something that could bring you into different worlds in an instant. She loved music with all her heart.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mr. Music<em>

_Because we're all_

Gumi knew that all humans were similar, that they all had similar problems. But music knew that better than anyone else. Now…she wanted to go to the town square. She felt something…and knew it was good.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mr. Music<em>

_Weak creatures_

People were all weak, they all had insecurities, and they all needed something to wash the discontent away. For Len, it was music.

"Gumi, let's go to the town square!"

"Sure! I felt like going there anyway!"

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mr. Music<em>

_We cry_

Yuki remembered the day her mother tore up her music sheets, how much she cried over them. But eventually, she managed to tape them together. But now, she wanted to run, she felt something over near the square. Yuki ran off, ignoring her mother's footsteps.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mr. Music<em>

_Hug me tighter_

The other Miku started to dash off towards the square, she felt the presence of music somewhere. She wanted to go to it so it could hold her tighter. And it did. Getting there was easy, singing was easier. It felt more wonderful than ever before.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mr. Music<em>

_Let me dance_

Luka got up and went out of her apartment, honestly, she didn't know where she was going. She just wanted to dance there. She wanted to feel her passions. She got there quickly, and started to sing even quicker.

* * *

><p><em>Embrace me with the warmth<em>

_That you gave me_

_Keep on groovin'_

Rin started to walk while singing, the square. Here family would probably be there, maybe she could show them. She could tell them that she was RIN and that Rin was awesome. And that's what she felt when she began to sing as well.

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mr. Music<em>

_Stop the time_

Gumi was walking with Len to the town square.

When she got there, she saw others. Singing, dancing. She wanted to join. She wanted time to stop for them.

"What are you waiting for Gumi? Let's go!"

"Okay!"

* * *

><p><em>Hey Mr. Music<em>

_Enchant me_

He wanted to be pulled into this chorus. He wanted to be enchanted by the music, and as he found himself singing, he realized one thing.

He was enchanted by music ever since he was born.

* * *

><p><em>Show me the dream<em>

_Like the start of a love_

_Keep on movin'_

When the young girl got there, she saw all sorts of people. Singing, dancing, instruments, just having fun. She wanted to be there too, so little Yuki began to sing her heart out.

* * *

><p><em>Embrace me with the warmth<em>

_That you gave me_

Miku began to run even more, her teal hair swishing in the wind. She could hear all the joy coming from that group. She wanted that. She wanted it so badly, it hurt.

When she got there, a group of very different people were showing their passions to the world.

"Come on, are you gonna join us, or what?" they all said strangely at the same time.

"I don't need another request!" she said as she began to sing as well.

* * *

><p><em>Keep on groovin'<em>

As they all played their part, more people came to see. Some they knew, others they didn't.

But, they continued, because this was what they a wanted.

_Mr. Music!_

* * *

><p>*….o.o I hoped you liked my little story version of the song! :D*<p> 


End file.
